Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls Z:Shadow of Dark Oni
Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls Z:Shadow of Dark Oni(Tīn taitanzu to pawāpafu gāruzu Zetto: Dākuoni no kage)-Acton -Adventure Created by Nintendo. Based in Cartoon Network Shows: Teen Titans (2003), and Demashita! The Powerpuff Girls Z (Demashita! Pawāpafu gāruzu Zetto ). The game was released in 2016 for Nintendo Switch and Wii U,and in 2017 for the PC and PS4. It`s Pirst Game in Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls Z Game Series. Gameplay Gameplay based in Sonic Unleashed, in two parts: Teen Titans, And PPGZ.The game has an open world where you can safely switch between teams. You can solve puzzles, perform additional tasks, and search for secret tokens to unlock additional content. * Powerpuff Girls z '''- You play as all girls, and fly over the city. Girls work in a team, and together they attack the enemy, but each girl has a special skill that will help in combat. Goal: As quickly as possible get to the point to complete the level. There are two types: Race against time, or Defend the city (Help residents, destroy enemies, or find secret tokens). Based in Hedgehog gameplay. * '''Teen Titans - You play as one member of Titans. With the help of a special button, you can switch the team members. Every character has his own arsenal of skills. Goal: Clear the level of enemies. It has two types: attack and run (Classic Beat and Run), and Emergency Assistance (You must destroy special items or enemies). Based in Werehog Gameplay. Playable Characters * Robin-Leader of Teen Titans, and best crime fighter. In Combat he use battle staff and birdrangs. * Cyborg-Semi-man half-machine, created to combat crime. His armor, weapons arsenal. * Beast Boy- This guy can turn into beasts: From gorilla to tyrannosaurus * Starfire-Princess-warrior from another planet, capable of defeating anyone. In a battle it is able to attack with energy rays from the eyes or fists. * Raven-Arcanist Semi-demon using dark magic in the name of good. She needs only three words:Asarath Mithrion Zintos. * Hyper Blossom-Leader of Powerpuff Girls Z. Despite her enthusiasm for boys, and her love for sweets, she is an excellent and intelligent commander. In Battle she attacks with Shoting Yo-Yo * Rolling Bubbles- She behaves like a naive girl, but when her friends are in trouble, she becomes a real hero. In combat uses fighting Bubbles * Powerered Buttercup-She is a real tomboy, and a rebel. However, she behaves like a cool superheroine, and a master of kicks in the ass. Attacks with a Megaton Hammer Another Characters * Professor Utonium * Ken Kitazawa * Poochi * Miss Ceane * Mr.Mayor * Sara Bellum * Kurito Akatsutsumi/Kasey * B.E.R. (DLC) * Dynamo Z Supreme (DLC) Antagonists * Hive 5 * Himeko Shirogane/Princess Moerbucks * Mecha T-Rex/Meta Kaijy * Terra * Sedusa * The Rowdyruff Boys Z * Mojo Jojo * Slade * Dark Oni * The Powerpunk Girls Z (DLC) Pilot In Jump City, Teen Titans Fights versus Slade, but after of showdown The villain was activated by a mysterious generator, which caused earthquake, and destroyed half of city.. Mennavile in New-Townsville, PPGZ fights aganist Mojo, But he also activated the earthquake machine. And later a mysterious creature emerged from under the earth: Dark Oni. The girls retreated to the Professor's laboratory. Professor Utonium and Ken tale a legend. About 700 years ago, a cruel demon named Dark Oni ruled the world without pity and compassion. However, people rise against tyranny, and imprisoned it underground.. Mojo and him new alle (Slade) use the earthquake generators in all Earth the free Dark Oni. Girls needs save the world, and they are teamed with enemys of Slade: Teen Titans. The mision of this Team-Up: Destroy Generators, Beat the viliams, and save the day. The Night Begins To Shine (DLC) Coming Soon... Seeqels Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls Z 2:Sky Of Wonders ''(Tīn taitanzu to pawāpafu gāruzu Zetto 2: Fushiginokuninoarisu)'' Seeqel of Pirst game.' The g'ameplay remained unchanged, except for innovations. For example, the special act "Partner": This action allows you to call a member of another team, and combine the abilities for a particular attack, or action. The game takes place in the amusement park, which was attacked by a cyber virus created by Mojo Jojo. 'Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls Z:Save The Townsvile.'' ('Tīn taitanzu to pawāpafu gāruzu Zetto': Taunzubiru o sukuu')'' Puzzle Videogame created special to IOS/Android. In This game We are play as TT and PPGZ. After an unsuccessful experiment in the Professor Utonium laboratory, Mini Robots-Monsters attack the New Townsvile. Meanwhile-Titans and Girls hold a party in honor of the victory on the Dark Oni, but the monsters will not be invited to the party without invitation. Now the heroes must unite again to save the city, and a party. Category:Videogame Category:Teen Titans Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Anime Crossovers Category:Anime-influenced video games